1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to management of dual-mode mobile devices, and particularly to a dual-mode mobile device and a method for enhancing mutual interference sensitivity of the dual-mode mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art Dual-mode mobile devices, which may include a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) system and a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, are commonly used nowadays. However, when the GSM system transmits high power signals, an aerial of the CDMA system may receive the high power signals, reducing the performances of the CDMA system.